Un rêve avec toi
by Olila
Summary: Sirius ouvre les yeux, se retrouve dans un autre monde. Un monde où il se retrouvera chaque nuit, et où il fera une jolie rencontre. OS SB/OC


Bonjour tout le monde, me voilà avec un nouvel OS dont j'ai eu la soudaine idée

**Bonjour tout le monde, me voilà avec un nouvel OS dont j'ai eu la soudaine idée mais que j'ai mis plus de temps que je ne le pensais à écrire parce que non seulement j'ai eu d'autres choses à écrire, parce que j'ai eu le bac de français, quelques autres responsabilités, les vacances... et aussi que dans mes moments libres je n'avais pas l'esprit à ca, que mon humeur ne me permettait pas d'écrire cela. Bon je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous aurez pensé de cette petite histoire ! Salut salut et bonne lecture!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

J'ouvre les yeux et suis surpris de me réveiller dans un parc qui n'est pas celui de Poudlard plutôt que dans mon confortable lit dans la tour des Gryffondors. Puis je me souviens. Déjà hier je me suis retrouvé dans cette sorte d'autre dimension durant mon sommeil et pendant ce qui m'a semblé être trois ou quatre heures. Je me suis longtemps interrogé puis à mon réveil j'ai décidé de mettre cela sur le dos de mon subconscient un peu détraqué. Seulement puis-je faire de même cette nuit, alors que le phénomène se reproduit ?

Je décide cette fois de visiter les lieux déserts. Je découvre que le parc est vaste mais qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Il me semble que depuis la veille la végétation s'était faite plus dense, que l'endroit est un peu plus agréable même si le tout reste tout de même assez désolant : quelques sentiers, des herbes hautes et folles, des buissons et des arbres mais pas l'ombre d'une fleur. Ce qui m'interpelle surtout c'est que le jour ici ne va pas tarder à se lever... mais ceci est logique puisque quelques heures en ce lieu équivalent à une nuit dans mon monde, les périodes de la journée ne peuvent donc être les mêmes.

Je commence déjà à me lasser de cette balade qui n'a aucun intérêt quand j'entends un bruit près de moi qui semble s'approcher. Il n'y a pas de vent et il y a de ce fait de fortes chances pour que je me retrouve bientôt confronté à une créature vivante; dois-je fuir ou rester là ? Que va t-il encore m'arriver ? Puis-je courir un risque dans mes propres rêves ?

Soudain les herbes s'écartent et ce qui apparait est loin de ressembler à un monstre (NdA : et non Althéa54 pas de monstrum dans cette histoire !), ca n'est même pas un animal. Devant moi se tien une jeune fille portant un masque vénitien qui ne laisse apercevoir de son visage que les yeux et les lèvres, et qui semble être aussi étonnée que moi.

-Alors je ne suis pas seul !

Est elle, elle aussi un produit de mon imagination ou est-il possible qu'elle soit dans la même situation que moi ?

-Non je crois que nous avons le même problème. Tu as une idée de l'endroit où nous sommes ?

-Non.

-Tu sais pourquoi on porte ces masques qu'on ne peut enlever ?

-Non plus.

-Tu sais quelque chose qui pourrait m'avancer ?

-Non. Pourquoi, toi tu possède des informations que j'aimerai connaître ?

-Non, je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qui nous arrive... dire que d'habitude je fais des rêves passionnants !

-Ah oui ? Passionnant dans quel sens ? Parce que sinon je peux toujours t'aider à reprendre tes habitudes.

-Cours toujours Dom Juan ! Même ici il est hors de question que je sois une fille facile ! Imagine qu'en plus on se connaisse !

-Oh tu dois probablement avoir déjà entendu parler du beau...

Je n'arrive pas à prononcer mon nom, pourtant il ne me semble pas être brutalement devenu idiot.

-Juste pour voir, quel est ton prénom ?

-...

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, on est coincé ici et pour une raison que l'on ignore on doit rester dans l'anonymat.

Elle se met à rire d'un rire cristallin et enjoué tout en penchant un peu la tête en arrière.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Tu ne trouves pas tout cela marrant toi ? C'est tellement inattendu cela ? si après cette histoire je me plains encore d'avoir une vie banale je ne sais pas ce qu'il me faudra !

-Alors comme ca tu trouves ta vie monotone habituellement ?

-Non ! Juste de temps en temps ! J'ai l'âme d'une romancière tu sais, alors le plus petit événement peu devenir avec moi quelque chose de fantastique.

-Je suis un petit évènement ?

J'aime beaucoup son petit sourire malicieux, il attire mon regard alors que je ne suis pourtant pas du genre à observer les lèvres. Mais là je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à voir. Quoique la demoiselle possède tout de même une jolie silhouette.

-Avec ton mètre quatre vingt cinq je ne pense pas non !... Et arrête de me regarder comme ça !

-Comment ?

Aussitôt elle m'imite de façon caricaturée. Dites moi elle exagère vraiment beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? Je suis tout de même un peu plus discret non ?

-Oh ne fais pas la rabat-joie je suis tout de même dans mon rêve là non ?

-Et moi dans le mien et pourtant il n'y a pas de beau garçon dans le coin. Comme quoi on a pas toujours ce que l'on désire !

-Eh !

Ses yeux. Je ne vous ai pas parlé de son regard encore il me semble. Ni ses longs cils ni ses paupières ne sont maquillées et cela ne lui va que trop bien. Ses expressions ne se reflètent du coup que mieux dans son magnifique regard d'émeraude... actuellement la malice le fait briller... il n'y a pas, cette fille ne peut être à Poudlard, je l'aurais déjà remarqué si tel était le cas. Ou alors son nez gâche ce que je vois d'elle et donc en la croisant dans la vrai vie je ne la trouve plus si jolie.

-Comment pourrai-je t'appeler ? Il nous est impossible d'échanger nos prénoms mais peut-être que l'on peut se donner des surnoms.

-Bonne idée ! Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs venant d'un garçon ! Bon alors moi ce sera Nyra et toi Leïro.

Je la trouve épatante, elle est tellement différente des filles que je côtoie d'habitude. Il est rare déjà qu'elles soient fort malines alors qu'elles se montrent malicieuses et autoritaires, ca jamais ! En même temps j'ai la plupart du temps à faire à des filles superficielles qui tentent de me plaire. Là elle ne cherche pas à me séduire, enfin c'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas que je suis le grand Sirius Black et qu'elle ne voit pas mon visage d'ange... sinon il en irait autrement bien sûr.

-Ca me convient ! Tu sais ce qui m'étonne Nyra ? C'est que nous parlions comme si notre rencontre c'était faite de façon tout à fait commune et que nous étions dans un café.

-Ba tu sais, à part discuter on ne peut pas faire grand-chose. On est coincé ici jusqu'à notre réveil alors autant passer le temps agréablement !

-Ah ! Tu viens d'insinuer que je suis agréable !

-Pourquoi tu en doutais ?

Ra elle arrive toujours à me troubler. Je ne m'attends jamais à ces répliques, elle est trop forte !

Nous nous asseyons ensuite tous deux sur le sentier et discutons longuement. Cette fille est incroyable. Elle a une culture imposante, un humour sans pareil et une grande spontanéité, en plus d'être séduisante ! Ce qui est bien aussi c'est que notre anonymat nous permet d'avouer, de confier certaines choses sans être trop gênés. On ne joue pas de rôle mais on se donne le droit d'être nous même puisqu'il n'y a aucun risque de jugement. De ce fait, en quelques heures seulement, j'apprends à la connaître quelques peu, et largement assez pour avoir envie de la revoir et de faire plus ample connaissance encore avec elle. Puis soudain elle disparaît tout comme je le fais quelques minutes après : mon réveil vient de sonner. Et maintenant, assis dans mon lit, je n'ai plus qu'une envie : être ce soir.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Je suis de mauvaise humeur et les filles à ma table qui gloussent au passage des Maraudeurs m'exaspèrent. Comment ces Serpentardes fières de leur maison peuvent elles se pâmer devant ces crétins qui n'ont de cesse de s'en prendre à certains de leurs camarades ? Comment peut-on s'exalter pour un de ces arrogants personnages au moins aussi superficiel que séduisant ? Ils ne respectent ni cours ni règles, sont incapables de sérieux, emplis de préjugés et ne font que courir après les filles. Le pire est sans aucun doute Black. Remus est sage et sait réfléchir, Peter n'est pas prétentieux et James ne court pas après toutes les filles mais seulement après une bien déterminée. Pauvre Lily d'ailleurs, je ne la connais pas mais la plains tout de même de devoir supporter toute la journée les avances d'un coq pareil !

Quand je fais une remarque à mes camarades au sujet de leur admiration illogique elles me rétorquent que si je hais tant « Siriusichou » c'est parce qu'il n'a jamais posé le regard sur moi. C'est idiot. Il ne les a jamais vu non plus, ce garçon regarde en premier la poitrine de la fille mais de ce fait avant d'avoir pu croiser notre regard il a aperçu notre cravate verte de Serpentard et s'est complètement désintéressé. Quand je vous dis qu'il est hallucinant ca n'est pas pour rien ! Il a été parfaitement conditionné par son entourage. Enfin, je m'en fiche, du moment qu'il ne me cherche pas d'histoire je ne vais pas lancer les hostilités.

En attendant plus je sens que je perds mon calme plus je m'énerve. Il faut absolument que j'arrive à m'endormir ce soir et pour cela il va falloir que je sois plus relaxée. J'espère sincèrement que Leïro partagera ma nuit, lui saura me détendre. Il est tellement plus décontracté que la plupart des garçons de ma maison ! Et puis, lorsqu'il me parle de lui, ca n'est ni pour se mettre en valeur, ni avec une arrière pensée. Rare sont les Serpentards qui discutent juste pour être votre ami, et rares sont ceux des autres maisons qui osent vous adresser la parole, alors forcément j'apprécie l'attitude de Leiro. Et puis j'ai l'impression que l'on se ressemble un peu, on aime se taquiner, jouer aux narcissiques alors qu'en vérité on se pose des tas de questions sur nous même... enfin bref c'est vraiment un garçon agréable et je remercie la magie de permettre notre rencontre. Je ne le verrai probablement jamais dans le monde réel, mais puis-je être difficile en réclamant de l'avoir à mes côtés aussi la journée ? J'aimerai bien mais...je me contente de ce que l'on m'offre. C'est déjà un magnifique cadeau que la magie me fais là et je ne chercherais pas à savoir comment ni pourquoi, ni même à en demander plus : j'ai l'impression que ce serait de l'ingratitude.

Ca y est, je suis dans mon dortoir, d'ici peu je fermerai les yeux, m'endormirai, le chercherai, le trouverai et profiterai de ce moment avec lui.

Finalement ca a été plus vite que je ne le pensais, me voilà déjà sur le sentier de la dernière fois sauf que... sauf que l'environnement a évolué, des fruits ont pris place sur les arbres, des fleurs sauvages sont apparues. Je sens que quelqu'un me saisi par la taille, je sursaute et me retourne : c'est lui. Il est là, souriant comme je le fais probablement. J'ai envie de me jeter dans ses bras tant ma joie de le retrouver après ma rude journée et grande. Je me retiens, je l'enlace juste brièvement pour le saluer. Il porte un parfum masculin, un parfum moldu pour homme comme je les adore. Ils m'ont toujours attirée sans que j'en comprenne la raison puisque je suis née dans une vieille famille de sorciers.

Tout en marchant on se met à discuter. Un peu de tout et de rien : on commente les changements du paysage, la météo plutôt clémente de cette nuit, puisque nous sommes en plein après-midi, nous taquinons un peu, nous battons gentiment à coup de chatouilles puis nous finissons sous un pommier qui nous fait un peu d'ombre et donc un peu de frais.

-Si tu savais comme je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé !

-Mauvaise journée ?

-Oui.

Sans rien dire il me prend dans ses bras, je me laisse faire et me blotti contre lui. Ca fait tellement de bien ! Etrangement dans ses bras je me sens protégée, apaisée. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Peu après, je pleure. Je sèche ms larme pour ne pas qu'il les voit, je ne pleure pas d'habitude, je ne suis pas une fille faible. Malheureusement je ne possède pas le don de discrétion et Leiro se rend compte que mes yeux sont humides.

-Eh, que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Ca n'est rien... je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure soudainement, c'est ridicule. Ca ne m'était pas arrivé depuis... oula, depuis longtemps.

Je tente un léger rire pour dédramatiser la situation. Je me sens un peu confuse.

-Alors vas-y, déverse toutes les larmes que tu peux. Ca te fera du bien. Ca n'est pas bon de tout garder pour sois. D'ailleurs regarde, tu craques ! Ca n'est pas ridicule de pleurer, c'est juste une manifestation physique de notre douleur.

Plus il parle, moins j'arrive à me contrôler. Je suis vraiment sotte. J'arrive à me faire un ami et à me ménager un agréable moment dans la journée et il faut que je gâche tout en me mettant à pleurer. Enfin, une fois l'averse passée je me calme enfin et me sens plus sereine.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ca n'est rien voyons ! Attends on ne m'a pas envoyé ici pour rien ! Je suis l'homme de tes rêves !

Je souri, il est adorable. Il sait quand il doit être doux et me consoler et quand il peut faire de l'humour alors que l'on se connaît depuis hier seulement.

-Et inversement alors ! Et donc si tu as besoin de moi, je suis à ton service... hum... pour parler ou écouter bien sûr.

-Dis est-ce que ca serait indiscret de...

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi cette crise de larme ?

-Oui.

Bon. Je m'en doutais. Peut-être que le moment est venu de me confier à quelqu'un, peut-être que l'on m'a envoyé dans ce mode et fait rencontrer Leïro rien que pour cela... voilà pourquoi nous portons des masques. Et de toute façon pourquoi garderai-je le silence ? Il s'imaginerait que je ne lui fait pas confiance.

-Et bien c'est tout bête, je crois que c'est une accumulation de choses. Je prends sur moi et ne veux pas pleurer par principe alors forcément à un moment ca explose. Si ca c'est produit quand tu m'as prise dans tes bras c'est parce que d'un coup je me suis sentie bien, que j'ai réalisé que pour une fois je n'étais pas seule, que j'avais un « ami » à mes côtés.Ca peut te sembler étrange mais je me suis toujours sentie à part. Les gens de m'excluent pas mais je me sais différente d'eux... je n'ai aucune sympathie pour eux, je ne les aime pas même si je fais comme si. Je suis obligée de les côtoyer, parce que mon imposante famille l'a décidé ainsi. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour aller voir ailleurs, pour m'opposer à mes parents, pour renier la vie qu'ils ont décidés de me faire vivre et je dois donc supporter. Le reste du monde m'ignore ou me regarde de travers et je sais que quoi que je fasse je ne pourrai jamais leur prouver qu'ils se trompent sur moi, qu'ils ne devraient pas me juger en fonction de mes fréquentations. Dans mon entourage il y a quelqu'un qui s'en est sorti, mais cette personne là n'était pas seule, elle avait déjà un ami de l'autre côté qui pouvait l'aider. Elles 'y est prise bien plus jeune que moi aussi, ca doit être pour cela qu'elle y est arrivée. En tout cas le fait est que secrètement j'admire cette personne même si je la déteste aussi par jalousie et pour d'autres raisons comme le fait qu'elle ait oublié ce qu'elle a du enduré et qu'elle est pleine de préjugés maintenant, elle est aussi arrogante mais je ne sais pas si cela tien vraiment à cet exploit... enfin bref, j'ai des raisons de la détester.

Je m'arrête dans mon long monologue et lève la tête vers Leïro. Son magnifique regard d'acier semble perdu dans le vague, il est songeur. Puis il me serre un peu plus contre lui et répond.

-Si seulement je pouvais être près de toi dans la journée, j'aimerai tellement t'aider à t'émanciper. Je sais ce que tu ressens, je l'ai vécu aussi. Peut-être que nos situations sont les même, peut-être sont elle différentes mais j'aimerai être là pour toi, pour te donner la chance et le soutien que l'on m'a offert pour que je puisse me révolter. Je m'en suis sorti Nyra, tu pourrais e faire autant. Bats-toi, ca en vaut le jeu. S'il le faut chaque nuit je te consolerai, j'inventerai des blagues pour te faire sourire, c'est peut-être même pour cela que l'on nous a fait nous rencontrer. Maintenant je suis là, tout va changer tu verras.

Cette fois, lorsque l'on se sépare, nous sommes plus proches encore l'un de l'autre. Chacun a pu parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et trouver du soutient chez l'autre. Probablement que ces confidences étaient dues à l'anonymat, à la situation incroyable. Mais il y a autre chose aussi, quelque chose qui n'a pas pu être créée juste dans le but que nous nous parlions, quelque chose qui n'est pas artificielle, quelque chose comme une certaine attirance naturelle entre nous.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Les jours passant et les semaines aussi, je me suis de plus ne plus attaché à Nyra. Elle est la première fille que je peu estimer connaître à peu près, elle est aussi celle que je respecte le plus. En elle j'ai appris à aimer les faiblesses dissimulées derrière les apparences d'une fille forte et sûre d'elle au point de passer pour narcissique, j'ai appris à aimer son côté enfantin qui nous amène à courir l'un derrière l'autre, à nous battre gentiment, à nous câliner innocemment. Elle m'a permis de réapprendre à rêver comme un gamin de huit ans, elle m'a autorisé l'accès à son monde parfois si léger, si insouciant. J'apprécie aussi son côté femme que dénonce sa silhouette, ses formes si douces au regard, son sens de l'indépendance, celui des responsabilités, sa culture et son intelligence, son air de femme qui connaît le monde et les ses occupants. Il y a aussi ce je ne sais quoi qui m'attire, cette envie qui me prend souvent de l'avoir à moi et pour toujours, de savoir que personne ne la touchera.

Je me garde bien de lui dire, je ne suis après tout qu'une partie de son rêve et nous ne pouvons débuter une relation réelle dans ces conditions. C'est dur. Nyra est devenue pour moi une personne sacrée, mon indispensable.

Je pense qu'elle ressent une partie de tout cela pour moi, je le lis dans ses yeux. Je le sens en elle lorsque l'on s'enlace moins puérilement, juste par besoin de sentir le corps de l'autre contre sois. Je le devine dans les baisers que nous échangeons depuis deux semaines à présent, lorsque sans même nous en rendre compte nous nous retrouvons lèvres contre lèvres.

J'en suis à maudire cet anonymat que nous avons pourtant promis de ne pas détruire. Le mystère planant sur nos identités nous a permis de faire connaissance de façon plus confiante et d'être plus honnête l'un envers l'autre, mais il m'empêche aussi de distinguer son visage parmi la foule des élèves de Poudlard, des clients du chemin de traverse, des danseurs dans les discothèques. A cause de lui, je ne peux faire de Nyra ma petite amie officielle parce que nous ne pouvons nous voir le jour et qu'il faut bien qu'elle fasse sa vie. La situation est supportable pour l'instant car nous sommes bien jeunes encore, mais un jour elle rencontrera un homme qui deviendra son mari, elle aura des enfants... et moi j'errerai seul, l'ayant perdu elle, mon plus beau rêve.

Je suis dans le parc et il est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, il va falloir que je me presse de rentrer. Ca n'est pas que je me suis soudain trouvé un intérêt pour les règles, non c'est que j'ai hâte de m'endormir pour la retrouver dans mes songes, pour oublier l'espace de quelques heures mes doutes sur notre devenir.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Quelle idée d'avoir installé les cachots des Serpentards si loin de la bibliothèque ! Maintenant je n'ai plus que quelques minutes devant moi avant le couvre feu pour parcourir la distance. Je me presse. En plus qui dit couvre-feu dit dodo et donc dit Leïro. Ce cher Leïro ! Quelle idiote ! Je suis profondément amoureuse d'un garçon dont je n'ai jamais vu la totalité du visage et dont je ne connais pas le prénom ! Et si seulement je le rencontrais de temps à autres mais non ! Jamais je ne l'ai rencontré dans la triste réalité de mes journées ! Ma triste réalité qu'il a tout de même réussi à égayer un peu, car lorsque je vais mal je pense à lui, lorsque je n'ai plus de but j'attends la nuit, parce qu'il m'a aussi donné l'envie de me battre contre les préjugés que les non Serpentards ont sur moi, et de refuser d'obéir à certains ordres de mes parents.

Je presse le pas quand je percute quelqu'un : Black ! Cet idiot me freine, me fais perdre mon temps ! Je l'étranglerais s'il n'était pas beaucoup plus fort que moi.

Puis soudain, je réalise que jamais auparavant je n'avais croisé le regard de Black ou plutôt jamais dans la journée. Car en effet, ces yeux gris dont les expressions me sont devenues familières, ce regard qui a su me dompter, me consoler, me faire fondre, ce regard ne peut-être que celui du garçon qui partage mes nuits depuis près de trois mois.

-Leïro...

-Nyra...

J'oublie que le garçon face à moi est celui que je méprise, que je jalouse depuis ma première année à Poudlard, Black disparaît et devient Leïro, le garçon que j'aime. Je sais que je me suis fais une mauvaise image de lui, car le véritable Sirius est celui avec qui j'ai passé de nombreuses heures, pas celui qu'il m'a donné l'impression d'être dans la journée, entouré de ses amis et de ses groupies. Je sais aussi que cette fois il passera outre mon uniforme de Serpentarde, parce qu'il me connaît, il sait que je ne suis pas comme elles. Il sait que cette tenue me fait souffrir.

On s'est croisé tellement de fois dans les couloirs, sans savoir... tant de temps perdu ! Au bout de tant d'années on se découvre enfin. Le phénomène de nos rencontres n'était donc pas un hasard. La magie nous a permis de passer outre nos préjugés, de nous réunir nous qui ne nous serions jamais parlés sans elle, qui nous serions toujours détestés.

Sans que je n'arrive à savoir comment, je finis dans ses bras, ma poitrine contre son cœur qui bat aussi vite que le mien, mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je l'aime. Et maintenant je connais son prénom, je connais son visage. Je sors avec Sirius Black, je suis la seule fille à connaître véritablement Sirius Black, j'aime Sirius Black. Le couvre-feu ne me préoccupe plus, je n'ai même plus envie d'aller me coucher...

Mon rêve s'est confondu à ma réalité.


End file.
